


Falling

by ZenTheRainbowUnicorn (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Computer Programming, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/ZenTheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when someone tears them down.—Anonymous

College AU where Saeran and Saeyoung are roommates both studying computer science and MC lives on the same floor. Total fluff.





	

“Saeyoung’s not here,” Saeran tells the girl standing in the doorway of the dorm room he shares with his brother.

“I… know,” she says, shifting her weight. “I wanted to talk to you, actually. Do you mind if I come in?”

A little confused, he opens the door wider to let her in and then closes it behind her. Usually she brings her laptop with her and sits on the floor by Saeyoung’s bed to go over assignments and concepts she doesn’t understand, but today she hasn’t brought anything and instead perches on the edge of Saeran’s bed beside his laptop.

“If it’s about the midterm, you should wait until Saeyoung is done class. You know I’m not good at explaining things.” He’s not sure where to sit; it feels weird sitting on the bed when she’s already there so he walks over to his desk instead.

She waves her hands. “No, it’s not about that, I um…” Saeran pulls out his desk chair and she springs up from the mattress. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to take your spot. You can sit here. I’ll…”

“You can sit there,” Saeran interrupts. Why is she this flustered? And why is the thought of sitting beside her on the bed making his cheeks warm? She slowly sits back down and pats the mattress beside her. Saeran scratches the back of his neck and sits down as well, trying not to notice that he can smell her shampoo from this close.

She stares off into the corner of the room and speaks quickly, the words tumbling out. “I know I’ve been coming here a lot lately, and at first it was because Saeyoung is really good at computer science so he could help me with the assignments and studying. But then I came when he was still at class one time but _you_ were here, and I hadn’t really talked to you before so I was nervous, but you’re actually pretty fun to talk to and so… a-and so I’ve been coming by when I _know_ he’s not going to be back from class for a while or when I don’t actually need help because I wanted to talk to you instead but didn’t really know how to ask and… I realized…”

She tears her eyes away from the corner and looks at him instead, her face a brilliant shade of red. “…I realized I really like you, Saeran, and I wondered if you… maybe… wanted to go out with me sometime…?” Her question trails off and she fidgets with the hem of her sleeve, glancing up at him shyly.

Saeran’s mind is a hurricane. She likes _him?_ But she’d been coming nearly every day for months to study with Saeyoung, and he was so much better at making her laugh than Saeran was, not to mention he could explain the concepts from class more understandably. And true, she’d been coming by earlier and earlier, often before Saeyoung returned from class or while he was out so that it was just the two of them in the room for a while, but he’d just thought she had bad timing, or didn’t know when his brother’s classes were…

Truth be told, he’d grown to really enjoy their conversations. At first they’d been stilted and one-sided, with her doing most of the talking, but she had a funny way of getting him to tell her things he’d always kept to himself before. Sometimes things that not even his twin brother knew. He had perhaps entertained the thought once or twice… or several times… that she enjoyed the conversations as much as he did, but he knew that she was really only coming to study with Saeyoung. Except… now she was saying that she came by so often to talk to… _him?_

“I’m sorry,” she says, filling up the silence. She’s staring into the corner of the room again, her face practically causing the air in front of her to shimmer with heat. “That was really sudden, wasn’t it? You don’t have to answer right now if you need time to think about it. O-or if you’re not interested, you can just tell me. I promise I won’t make it awkward, I just—”

It’s probably a really, really dumb thing to do, but Saeran isn’t sure how to interrupt her and express that no, he doesn’t need to think about it more because he’s already thought about her for weeks yet never once imagined that she might feel the same way, and he can’t understand why but somehow this beautiful, kind girl might think that _he_ is more interesting than his brother.

So he tilts her face towards his with his hand and presses his lips to hers.

Her eyes go wide then flutter closed and she sighs into the kiss. The sound makes Saeran’s heart thump almost painfully in his chest. When he pulls back her face breaks out into the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

“So that… I mean… is that a yes, you’ll go out with me?”

Saeran feels his cheeks growing warm and looks away to try to hide it. “It might be alright,” he says. No, that’s not how he should say it. “I mean… I’d like to do it. Er – go… out with you.”

Her smile shines brighter and it’s like she’s lighting up the whole dorm room. She lets out a sigh of relief. “God, I’m so happy to hear that.” She shakes her head like she’s trying to reorient herself. “I should… probably go before Saeyoung gets back. But I’ll come back tomorrow?”

Saeran shrugs. “Sure.”

She stands up slowly. “Okay. And… thank you, Saeran.”

He waits to hear the door latch click shut after she leaves before pressing his face into the pillows on his bed and letting out a long breath. Holy shit. Did that really just happen? It did, didn’t it? He flips onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He can still remember the sound of the little sigh she made as his lips pressed against hers. His cheeks grow warm again and brings his hands to his face as though the chill from his palms will somehow cancel out the heat in his face.

If Saeyoung ever finds out about this, he is never going to hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I really want to write a sequel of sorts to this, but time will tell if that happens :P I guess writing Saeran fics is now the new thing I do with my time besides writing Everlasting Party lol.


End file.
